Trains, Cooties and a Promise
by l1lyfl0w3r
Summary: Little 11 year old James Potter is finally seeing the Hogwarts Express for the first time and he's ecstatic. Conversation with his parents turn from trains to first year girls with cooties and eventually ending with a promise.


AN: Well, my old laptop died and for Christmas I got a new one! And since then, I've been in the mood to write something but I didn't know what to write. I eventually sat down in a chair, computer on the table, opened Word and just began to write and this is what came out. Short but cute. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to poor lonely me.

Trains, Cooties and a Promise

James Potter was the happiest eleven year old boy ever to stand on that platform. He had waited his whole life to get his letter just so he could finally see it and now here he was, drooling over the huge red train resting before him. He had seen pictures of it all his life from his parents and he thought it was the coolest thing, but now, actually standing in front of it, little James Potter couldn't be happier.

"Mum! It's the Hogwarts Express! It's the train, mum! From the pictures!" Mrs. Potter laughed as she watched her son jumping up and down, pointing at the train.

"James, do you plan on actually getting on the train? Go, get on the train and meet on those cute first year girls." Mr. Potter winked at his son. James just about gagged.

"Girls? Yuck, dad! Girls have cooties!" His face scrunched up at the thought of _girls._ Now it was Mr. Potter turn to laugh.

"You're right son. Girls do have cooties; your mother has lots and_ lots_ of cuties." James saw his mum start to giggle as his father wrapped his arms around her. James felt like throwing up. Were his parents seriously doing this to him? In public? At the Hogwarts train station?

"And remember son, the way to get a girl to like you is to bug them. Pull her braids, show off your skills, you know. Show them you're a man."

"Oh, stop that." Mrs. Potter swatted her husband's shoulder. "Don't listen to your father, dear. You need to be kind and caring to girls. Open doors, pull out their chairs for them. A real man treats ladies with respect."

"Girls. Are. Icky. I'd never open a door for any girl expect you, mum! I'd rather do what dad said! It sounds like more fun!" Mrs. Potter shrugged, smiling. "If you say so." James went back to staring at the train, awe written all over his face.

"James, scoot. Get on the train. You think it's so cool now? Wait till you get inside!" James' eye nearly popped out of his skull at his father's comment. Before he knew it, James ran as fast as he could to the entrance, dodging and ducking around people. He could see the entrance; it was almost within reach-the next thing James saw was a head full of red hair then his face greeting the hard floor. Little snitches started flying around his head.

"Owwie!" Immediately, the pain from the crash escaped from James in the form of a whine. He opened his eyes and saw who he had bumped into. The prettiness of the train failed in comparison to this girl and before he could stop himself, James felt his jaw drop. The girl started to get up and extended her arm to James. Confused, James asked what she was doing.

"I'm helping you up, silly." The girl smiled, teasing him. Thoughts of his father's advice of being a man rang through his head.

"What do I look like to you? A wimp? I don't need a _girls_ help to get up." James managed to pick himself off the floor while he spoke. Her bright green eyes widened in shock but then closed into slits.

"Oh. Well, humph, fine then. Good bye. See if I ever help you again." She quickly turned away, storming off in the opposite direction.

James' parents rushed over to him, seeing the girl storm off.

"James! What happened?" Mrs. Potter examined her son, looking for injuries. "James? Are you hurt? Why is that girl mad at you? James? Why aren't you talking?" James couldn't talk. He was busy staring off at the girl, watching her long red hair flowing down her back. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face.

"James?" It was now his dad's turn to speak. It took a while for James to answer but when he did, it was with an 8 word promise.

"I'm going to marry that girl one day."


End file.
